Resistance Is Futile
by PositivelyUncertain
Summary: Did someone say smut? :p


Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. Or anything else for that matter, except for an addiction to alcohol and an attitude problem. Shame, really :p  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Did someone say smut?  
A/N: Comments would be much appreciated :)

''I want you to get yourself off for me.'' Emily's voice is an octave lower than usual, runs through Naomi like liquid as a nervous laugh escapes her lips and she feels her cheeks burn shamelessly, her eyes snapping open to find Emily's. Resistance is futile, she knows, when Emily uses that tone of voice, when Emily looks at her almost innocently from beneath perfectly formed eyelashes and bites her lip to suppress a smug grin which seems to effortlessly demonstrate her knowledge that Naomi is completely powerless to refuse. Naomi knows, always knows, every single time that voice reaches her ears, asks her so innocently to do something so guilty, that she'll comply. She found herself to be rather irritated by this fact at first, by her willingness to comply to Emily's requests. Because Naomi never used to comply to anything, always made a point of doing the exact opposite of what she was told, what was expected. It's that fucking voice, she thinks to herself. That husky tone which is so frequently used to whisper words of encouragement into her ear. She feigns reluctance each time, of course. Partly to save face and partly because she knows her facade of reluctance will inevitably bring about more hushed whispers, more encouraging touches which leave her so completely fucking undone. It's become somewhat of a game between them, Naomi's false reluctance and Emily's quiet amusement.

Naomi finally finds her voice, swallows back the nervousness which has built within her stomach at the mere thought of being so unreserved and open. ''You...what? No. No way, Em. I'm not...'' Her spluttered words of denial give way to a gasp, flowing from her lips carelessly as Emily's fingers trace random patterns up her thigh before coming into contact with damp material, grazing over it lightly, just enough to provoke a whimper from parted lips.

Emily leans down slowly, placing a tender kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before whispering ''Why not? You do it when you're alone, right?'' Naomi is dumbstruck, can only nod her head bashfully, remembering so many nights spent thinking of Emily Fitch and that fucking voice, mentally cursing herself for allowing yet another oh-so-obvious blush creep over her face, a blush which Emily triumphantly observes with a silent smirk as she leans down yet again, captures Naomi's lips gently with her own before nipping roughly at her bottom lip, increasing the pressure of her hand between Naomi's legs and relishing the feeling of the blonde's hips bucking frantically against her. She allows her touch to linger teasingly for a few seconds before retreating, tracing a scorching path across Naomi's hip, causing the blonde to break away from the kiss and gasp loudly. Emily's hand finds hers then, gripping it lightly and slowly trailing it down between Naomi's legs, manipulating her girlfriend's hand until it lightly cups her own centre.

''I'll help you.'' It's a teasing promise whispered from between moist lips pressed lightly against Naomi's ear, teeth nipping gently at the lobe before making their way down Naomi's neck, pausing at just the right point to part slightly and allow a moist tongue to lightly brush against Naomi's skin, causing her to shiver briefly as Emily releases her grip on Naomi's hand, leaving it pressed delicately between her legs. Naomi's hand moves almost subconsciously between her own legs then, lightly cupping increasingly damp material as she lets out a shaky breath, her eyes momentarily closing only to open once more in an instant, gasping as Emily's hand finds her breast, touching it knowingly through the material of Naomi's t-shirt, nails raking teasingly over her nipple. She gives in then, her last ounce of resolve completely undone by delicate hands and perfect lips pressing wetly against her neck, and slides her hand underneath the waistband of her knickers, eyes closing as fingers tentatively find wetness before lightly brushing against her clit as she gasps loudly, tilting her head back even further and arching up as she feels a soft hand slide purposefully underneath her t-shirt. Emily's thumb brushes teasingly across her nipple, the sensation magnifying now that the barrier of her t shirt has been bypassed, and Naomi reaches up frantically with her free hand, fingers tangling in red hair as she roughly pulls Emily down into a desperate, breathless kiss, before pulling away slightly. ''You know I fucking hate it when you use that voice.''

Emily smirks down at her then, her gaze traveling appreciatively across Naomi's body, biting her lip slightly as she observes the increasingly frantic movement of her girlfriend's hand between her legs. ''Really? Doesn't look like it...'' Naomi only half registers the words, finding herself far too preoccupied by the cool air hitting already erect nipples as Emily gently pulls her t shirt up, the perfect accompaniment to the sensation of her own fingertips working frantically against her clit. A soft, wet tongue ghosts lightly across her nipple, teeth tugging on it momentarily before it's captured roughly between perfect lips. Emily pulls back then, leaving Naomi breathless and desperate. Naomi feels the damp fabric of her knickers being slipped slowly down her thighs, shuddering at the sudden coolness between her legs and finding herself exposed beneath Emily's insistent gaze. She barely has time to process this fact before her back arches up sharply, eyes snapping shut as she feels Emily's fingers slowly enter her, curling up at just the right angle before retreating slightly, only to enter her once more with increased vigour, matching the movement of Naomi's fingertips against her clit perfectly as the pace of her thrusts increases, drawing loud gasps from deep within the blonde's throat.

Naomi is rendered powerless within minutes, arches up one final time as she comes, one hand frantically clenching the bedsheets beneath her while the other hand stills between her legs, resting lazily against wetness as she tries desperately to catch her breath. Emily's fingers withdraw slowly, ignoring the hushed gasps which spill from Naomi's lips, tracing a path back up the blonde's stomach, up past the curve of her neck until they find parted lips, brushing over them lightly before being replaced by tender kisses. Naomi feels a gentle hand lightly sweeping damp hair away from her eyes, and looks up to find Emily gazing down at her lovingly, the smirk which had graced her lips only moments earlier being replaced with a tender smile. Her hand fumbles blindly for the redhead's, clutching it gently between her fingers as Emily lowers herself on top of her, face buried contentedly in the crook of Naomi's neck.

''I love you so much, y'know?'' And Naomi does know, is more certain of this one simple fact that she's ever been about anything before, doesn't need to verbalise her own love because she's acutely aware that Emily knows her better than anyone ever has and ever will. Instead, she nods weakly, wrapping her arms around the slender waist above her, pulling her girlfriend closer as Emily's lips curl into a smile against her neck.


End file.
